M-BHMUMSKM(Y)YKKTKAHM
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: Basically it's the same Sekirei story with my own twists thrown in to make it mine own, some things I saw in the manga or anime that I saw as important or interesting are the same (with slight tweaks). All my original character information comes from Sekirei. Rating may change I have to see where the story takes me.
1. Author's note

M-BHMUMSKM(Y)YKKTKAHM

**Author's Note:** You don't really have to read this part unless you want to. **First note-** you may not understand the title but that because I thought in it would be cool for you to decipher it, the hint is that it's the name of Minato's Sekirei in order of their winging; also they are all from the original. Don't cheat it's more fun that way! **Second**, below is a list of all 108 Sekirei, I used the Wikia page to get all the information, however not all Sekirei were named or even shown in the manga so I named most of them, the only thing I may have changed of the original Sekirei is their Ashikabi.

List of Sekirei for My Story

Minato Sahashi-17 Sanada Nishi–10 Hayato Mikogami–23(10f) Higa Izumi–11 (+3) +6

1-Miya – Minato Sahashi

2- Matsu - Minato Sahashi

3- Kazehana - Minato Sahashi

4- Karutsuba – Minato Sahashi

5- Mutsu (m) – Minato Sahashi

6- Kagari/Homura (m) - Minato Sahashi

7- Akitsu (discarded) – Minato Sahashi

8- Yume - Minato Sahashi

9- Tsukimi - Minato Sahashi

10- Uzume – Minato Sahashi

11- Hikari – Seo Kaoru

12- Hibiki – Seo Kaoru

13- Amebane (m) - Yashiro Itsuki

14- Chiyo – Sanada Nishi

15- Himeko - Hayato Mikogami

16- Toyotama - Higa Izumi

17- Yüna - Sanada Nishi

18- Ichiya - Higa Izumi

19- Ikki - Kakizaki

20- Hatae - Sanada Nishi

21- Arisa -

22- Kochö – Kakizaki

23-Hitomi -

24- Kairi – Sanada Nishi

25- Yasu (m) - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

26- Shinobu - Hayato Mikogami

27- Nina - Mutou

28- Natsuka – Hayato Mikogami

29- Ume - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

30- Yuina - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

31- Sai - Higa Izumi

32- Yuna - under Higa

33- Hide – Sanada Nishi

34- Akari – under Higa

35- Midorino – Kakizaki

36- Ishiko - under Higa

37- Atsuko – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

38- Mitsuha - Hayato Mikogami

39- Mitsuki - Hayato Mikogami

40- Shi - Higa Izumi

41- Koko - Kunimitsu Hiroyuki

42- Goro (m) –under Higa

43- Yomi - Hayato Mikogami

44- Yosuga – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

45- Hide – Higa Izumi

46- Emi – Hayato Mikogami

47-Aimi – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

48- Kujika - Sanada Nishi

49- Gen – under Higa

50- Inari – under Higa

51- Ichigo – Hayato Mikogami

52- Sachi – Sanada Nishi

53- Mitsu -

54- Kuruse – Minato Sahashi

55- Saki – Minato Sahashi (works w/ Takumi)

57- Yahan - Reiji Koya

58- Kimiko -

59- Kagami - Hayato Mikogami

60- Mayu - Takano Kouji

61- Ryo (m) -

62- Kaie - Higa Izumi

63- Tama – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

64- Momoka -

65- Taki - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

66- Kaiya -

67- Maeko -

68- Ayame - Tsudanuma Osamu

69- Maho - Hayato Mikogami

70- Kin (m) - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

71- Nami - Hayato Mikogami (forced)

72- Natsu – Hayato Mikogami (forced)

73- Namiji - Takano Kouji

74- Narashino - Tsudanuma Osamu

75- Niwa – Hayato Mikogami

76- Kumi -

77- Moriko - Himura Youichi

78- Nanami - Himura Youichi

79- Akane – Higa Izumi

80- Hosei (m)-

82- Hari - Kunimitsu Hiroyuki 81- Suki -

83- Kuniko -

84- Yashima – Minato Sahashi

85- Oshino - Higa Izumi

86- Katsuragi - Higa Izumi

87- Kaho – Oosumi Orihiko

88- Musubi - Minato Sahashi

89- Sora (m) -

90- Hana -

91- Ko (m) -

92-Cho – Hayato Mikogami

93- Kiyoshi -

94- Hisana – Sanada Nishi

95- Kuno – Haruka Shigi

96- Kujou - Higa Izumi

97- Hoshiko - Mutou

98-Ayumu -

99- Nori (m) –

100- Kuzuri - Sanada Nishi

101- Oriha – Higa Izumi

102- Mimi – Mutou

104- Haihane – Minato Sahashi

105- Benitsubasa – Minato Sahashi

106- Shijime - Sanada Nishi

107- Shiina (m) – Yukari Sahashi

108- Kusano - Minato Sahashi

Males- 11

Females- 97


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Sekirei belongs to ****Sakurako Gokurakuin-sensei, well except for the tweaks that are all me.**

**Summary:** Basically it's the same Sekirei story with my own twists thrown in to make it mine own, some things I saw in the manga or anime that I saw as important or interesting are the same (with slight tweaks). All my character information comes from .com

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violence and/or sexual innuendos and scenes

**Warnings:** I have hold a severe hate towards both the characters of Mikogami and Higa, though for different reasons; so they don't fare well for this story. Also because of the way the harem in this version is there are Yaoi -ish scenes.

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Text Message_

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Author's Note: I'm not going to describe characters; unless they are new or if it works in the context of the story.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Chapter One

Benitsubasa and Haihane entered the presidents' office and looked around; the President was at his desk cackling over a computer game while their senior and current commander, No. 4 Karasuba, looked out one of the big windows in the office impassively; they also noticed the average looking man that was sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine.

"Who's the monkey?" Benitsubasa asked Haihane.

"Seen him in the security department." Haihane answered, "You really should pay attention to the humans, and some of them have the ability to make us emerge."

"I know that," Benitsubasa growled, "but only my Ashikabi will get near me, so the rest are unimportant."

"Ah, girls you're here!" Minaka exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and fell over causing the girls to sweat drop, "Anyway, as you know I have already started to release the feathers into the city. That means you three will have to soon start your duties as the Disciplinary Squad. Now naturally you will need an Ashikabi for this and I have chosen just the person."

"Why?" Benitsubasa asked.

"I needed to choose someone loyal to MBI and the Sekirei Plan," Minaka said, "Therefore I've chosen Natsuo Ichinomi he was one of the security clerks but as your Ashikabi he has been promoted to head of security. Mr. Ichinomi why don't you introduce yourself."

"Right," the man on the couch spoke as he put down the magazine he was reading, "My Name is Natsuo Ichinomi and I'm 28, it's next to meet you and I hope we work well together."

"No. 105, Benitsubasa."

"No. 104, Haihane."

"And the one by the window is No. 04, Karasuba. Well, let's get the show on the road," Minaka said, "Let's start by winging the youngest, No.105." Natsuo walked towards Benitsubasa who got the feeling of a corner animal, and just as Natsuo was about to kiss her she freaked out.

"No." Benitsubasa shrieked _"This isn't right he's not my real Ashikabi!_ "It's not you!" Benitsubasa then harshly pushed Natsuo away and ran out onto the presidents' balcony then jumped off into the city.

"Heh, heh; that went as well as I expected. You're not hurt Mr. Ichinomi, are you?" Minaka asked curiously.

"I'm fine." Natsuo said as he got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Good, I guess you can go back to your duties while I send someone to fetch her," Minaka said, Natsuo just nodded before he left the room.

"I know her best, I'll go get her." Haihane said.

"Good choice and once you return I'll call Natsuo back." Minaka said, Haihane nodded and headed out his office door so she could go find Benitsubasa. Minaka sat back at his computer cackling as he planned out the many scenarios of what could happen next.

… … **.S. … …**

**Down in the city**

It only took Haihane about 20 mins to find Benitsubasa stomping angrily through the city and jumped down to join her.

"You know that the president wants you back at MBI." Haihane said.

"I don't care!" Benitsubasa gritted out, "How could he possibly expect me to let that monkey anywhere near me, he's not my Ashikabi."

"He's the Gamemaster he can do anything he wants." Haihane said, "Plus I don't think he thinks anything through, they say he's a genius but I don't believe it.."

"You're right." Benitsubasa agreed, "So I'll go back if I don't find my Ashikabi by dinnertime."

Just then some guy ran around the corner and crashed into Benitsubasa; causing her to fall to the ground. Haihane started laughing as she looked at the two in a heap on the ground. The guy got up, helping Benitsubasa stand up and start to apologize and check if she was hurt, he noticed she had skinned her knee and started to freak out.

"My Ashikabi." Benitsubasa whispered as she met the man's eyes.

"Huh?" the guy asked confused, but before he could say anything else Benitsubasa pressed her lips to the guy's and red wings bloomed on her back.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- S -*- -*- -*- -*-**

_'I'm so running late, why was this always happen it me?'_ Minato thought as he ran down the street,_ 'I can't believe I stayed up all night studying for my exam just to oversleep this morning.'_

"… by dinnertime."

Just as Minato registered the sound of a voice he rounded the corner and ran into someone and tumble to the ground. He hears someone laughing as he stands up and helps whoever he ran into off the ground as he started to apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry I was running late and I wasn't watching where I was going," Minato rambled, "I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" Just then he noticed the person he ran into was a girl and that her knee was bleeding. "Oh my god, you're bleeding." Just then he looked her in the face.

"My Ashikabi." The girl whispered almost reverently.

"Huh?" Minato asked confused as he really expected to be hit or cursed out by the girl like his sister would've done, but before he could stay anything else the girl suddenly kissed him and his eyes widened in shock as he saw red wings of lights appear from the girls' back then disappear after a couple seconds.

"Sekirei No. 105, Benitsubasa." Benitsubasa said as she stepped away, "I'm all yours, Ashikabi-sama."

"I don't understand a thing you're saying." Minato said, "What are Sekirei and Ashikabi?"

"Ashikabi are our destined person." Benitsubasa explained.

"So what a Sekirei?" Minato asked.

"We are," Haihane said cutting into the conversation seeing as she didn't like being ignored, "We find our Ashikabi and fight for them." Just then Minato phone received a message:

'_Congratulations Minato Sahashi you are now the owner of a Sekirei and a participant of the Sekirei Plan. A member of the MBI senior staff will arrive at your location shortly to bring you for a meeting to discuss the rules of the game. See you soon Minaka Hiroto.'_

"What the hell?" Minato asked no one in particular.

"It looks as if the president still plans to use you, Benitsubasa," Haihane said as she read the text over Minato's shoulder with Benitsubasa.

"Yeah it does." Benitsubasa agreed.

"I'm still not sure what's going on." Minato said then looked at Haihane, "and um… who are you?"

"Sekirei No.104, Haihane, Benitsubasa's partner" Haihane responded slightly flushed, "but you never said your name."

"Right, I'm Minato Sahashi." Minato introduced himself, "What do you mean by partner?"

"We were trained to work together on MBI's Disciplinary Squad for the Sekirei Plan," Benitsubasa explained as a black car pulled up behind Minato, a woman stepped out of the car unnoticed.

"Okay what exactly is the Sekirei Plan?" Minato asked.

"I'll explain on the way to MBI." The women said surprising Minato, who had his back to her.

"Mom?!" Minato shouted as he turned around to look at the source of the voice.

"Hello Takumi-san." Benitsubasa and Haihane greeted.

"Hello girls." Takumi said, "Minato weren't you supposed to be taking your entrance exam today?"

"Um… yeah." Minato said sheepishly, "I was running late, then I crashed into Benitsubasa."

"You didn't force yourself on the poor girl did you?" Takumi asked.

"What? NO!" Minato shouted slightly paniced, "One moment I'm apologizing for running into her and next thing I know she kissed me and sprouted wings."

"As long as you didn't force her," Takumi said, "Now the three of you get in the car; if I leave that moron alone for too long he does something stupid." Everyone got in the car like told; Benitsubasa sat next to Minato and Haihane was next to her; Takumi sat in front with the driver.

"Uh, mom?" Minato asked, "I thought you worked for a pharmaceutical company?"

"It was a white lie." Takumi said. "MBI does have a pharmaceutical section, I just don't work in it per se."

"What do you mean, why'd you lie?" Minato asked

"I'm senior staff of the Sekirei Plan," Takumi said, "It's top-secret and both you and your sister are of a curious nature; besides that fact I never wanted either of you involved in the plan. Therefore I lied and never mentioned anything about MBI."

"I understand," Minato said, "but can you now tell me what the Sekirei Plan is? For that matter, can you explain what Sekirei and Ashikabi are?"

"The Sekirei Plan is something Minaka came up with 15 years ago after he watched some of the Sekirei fight to protect the younger ones, basically each Sekirei is a fighter in some way and they have to fight each other until only one is left, Minaka said the winning Ashikabi and Sekirei will get a prize." Takumi explained, "Now Sekirei are extraterrestrial beings, even though they are practically human the only difference being their super human abilities. Ashikabi are regular humans who can help Sekirei reach their true potential through bonds."

"Is that it all?" Minato asked.

"Not really, it's only the basics that you'll have to know," Takumi said, "I'll answer all your other questions later, but we're finally at MBI. So quietly follow me." Minato and the girls got out of the car and did as they were told. Once at the presidents' office Takumi turned to the group, "Some warnings before you go in, Minaka doesn't think and twists words without you knowing, so be careful. Also do whatever you think is right and we'll fix things after. Haihane you don't have to stay but you can if you want to, Minato come to my office once you're done with him. Benitsubasa knows the way."

"I'll stay, Minato-san is interesting." Haihane said.

"Fine." Takumi said with a sigh, "I'll see you when you're done, Minato."

"Yeah, see you mom." Minato said as he and the girls walked into Minaka's office.

… … **.S. … …**

Minato found himself sitting on one of the couches across from Minaka Hiroto as the man rambled on and on about nothing in particular.

"Um… not that your past and stuff isn't interesting," Minato said cutting in, "but I have lots of things to do today; so could you get on with why you called me here."

"Straight to the point just like your mom." Minaka cheered, "Okay, first off the rules of the Sekirei Plan. Sekirei must fight for their Ashikabi until there is only one Sekirei left standing; Each Sekirei battle is to be one-on-one matches unless specially stated by me, the wonderous game master; once a part of the game you cannot get out unless your Sekirei is terminated; all Sekirei and Ashikabi must stay in Shinto Teito as that is the game's playing field; and last but not least the Sekirei Plan is a secret and not to be spoken of with anyone not involved, if this rule is broken it will result in punishment. Did you get all that?"

"Yeah," Minato said, "Um… what kind of punishment?"

"Anything from a cash fine to forced termination of your Sekirei." Minaka said cheerfully, _'He can force a termination, that doesn't bode well,'_ Minato thought as Minaka continued, "So,anyway there is a special group of Sekirei that I had planned to use for MBI purposes in this glorious game; they are to be called the Disciplinary Squad."

"What's that got to do with Benitsubasa?" Minato asked curiously even though he remembered Haihane saying both girls had been trained for the Disciplinary Squad.

"No. 105 was chosen a member of this squad a long time ago with No. 104 and the leader No.04." Minaka said, "Now all the other Sekirei have already been informed who will be on the squad and are on the lookout. Therefore while you are her Ashikabi and she is supposed to fight for you, I need her to stay here."

"If she's supposed to fight for me shouldn't she be with me?" Minato asked.

"In theory, but I believe you wing many more Sekirei so you won't miss her much," Minaka said, "Besides I don't have the time to train a new 'weapon' to do what I need."

"Whether I'd miss her or not was not what I meant," Minato explained, "I want Benitsubasa with me because she's my Sekirei."

"I can see you're stubborn, also a trait from your mother; so why don't we come to a compromise?" Minaka said, "Like I said I don't have time to train another Sekirei and have already started releasing Sekirei. What do you say to a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?" Minato asked hesitantly.

"I let you in on a secret of the plan; each week I release 15 Sekirei into the city, at the moment there are 20 of the total 108 Sekirei 'free' in the city." Minaka whispered, "Did you know that half of 108 is 54?"

"Yes, I can do the math" Minato replied getting more and more irritated with Minaka, "but what's this got to do with me and Benitsubasa?"

"No. 105 can stay with you until half to Sekirei are released," Minaka said, "then she must return to MBI and be under my command as part of the Disciplinary Squad; I don't think she'll really be needed before then."

"When does she get to come back to me?" Minato asked, "I feel uncomfortable about her being away from me for too long."

"That will depend on how long it takes to wing _all_ 108 Sekirei," Minaka said, "But I'll give No. 105 back once _all _108 Sekirei are winged."

"Do you know how long it will take?" Minato asked as he tried to figure out what Minaka was hiding, "You did say something about being Gamemaster, so doesn't that mean you know everything going on?"

"You pay great attention, my boy." Minaka shouted, "The last feather will be released in about six weeks; winging will depend on how soon the Sekirei are found by Ashikabi and claimed. So it could be immediately or a couple weeks."

"Could you be a little more specific," Minato asked, "because at this point I only have about three weeks with Benitsubasa."

"I won't let it take too long," Minaka said, "Games get boring if there's no action, so it will only take 2 – 3 weeks after the last feather is release."

"So in 3-6 weeks Benitsubasa will be back with me?" Minato asked.

"Something like that," Minaka said avoiding to answer, "Now next thing is that we are going to need some special rules for No. 105 as part of this compromise of… _custody_."

"What kind of rules?" Minato asked apprehensively.

"Well the point of my Disciplinary Squad is to make sure that Sekirei and Ashikabi follow the rules," Minaka said, "I can't have your other Sekirei thinking they don't have to follow the rules."

"I understand," Minato said, "but why do you keep insisting I'll get more Sekirei?"

"As Gamemaster it is my job to know everything about both Sekirei and Ashikabi, and you my dear boy are made to be great in this game." Minaka said, "Now for the special rules; The biggest one being that once Benitsubasa is back at MBI she is completely under my control, now I'm not cruel so you may contact each other, in secret of course, but you can't give her any orders. This also means that if you face each other in a Sekirei battle, Benitsubasa has to do as I say. The second rule is that none of the Sekirei you wing after she leaves you can know that she is your Sekirei, just so that they don't get the idea they don't have to follow the rules. As a matter-of-fact from now until she is returned to you her Ashikabi will be listed as MBI's head of security, just to stop any nosy participants."

"Well, I don't see any other choice then to agree," Minato said through gritted teeth, "Are we done with all the rules now? I have a ton of things to do today, including talking to my mom."

"Yep, we done." Minaka said happily, "Have fun in my game."

"Yeah, right." Minato said clenching his fists, "Come on Benitsubasa; let's go see my mom."

"Okay Ashikabi-sama." Benitsubasa said as she followed him out the door with Haihane.

"It's just Minato." Minato said, "It was nice to meet you Haihane. Benitsubasa can you lead the way to mom's office."

"Sure thing, Minato." Benitsubasa said as she headed down the hallway. Haihane just stood there and watched them walk away for a moment.

"Wait!" Haihane shouted out as she ran down the hall to catch up to them.

"What's wrong, Haihane?" Minato asked as she caught up, she paused for a second with a blush on her face before she jumped on him and kissed him.

"My Ashikabi," Haihane sighed, "No. 104, Haihane, at your service."

"Well look how right I was," Minaka cackled from his office doorway, "I can't wait to see how you fare in my game, also we'll add No. 104 to No. 105's agreement." Minato just gave Minaka a curt nod as he and both girls continued down the hallway.

… … **.S. … …**

Once they got to Takami's office her personal secretary just let them right in to see her as Takami had mentioned their arrival earlier.

"Hello Minato, girls." Takami greeted, "That definitely took longer than I thought it would, and I'm also surprised to see Haihane is still with you."

"She's one of my Sekirei now, it happened after my talk with the bas- president." Minato told her.

"That bastard didn't make you wing her too, did he?" Takami asked concerned.

"No, I choose Minato myself," Haihane said.

"Yeah we'd already left his office before Haihane jumped me." Minato said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, so what did the moron want to talk to you about?" Takami asked, "You're not the first or only person to wing a Sekirei so far so what made you so special. He didn't mention anything about our family or anything weird like that, did he?"

"No," Minato said, "He called be in because he still wants both girl to be in the Disciplinary Squad and had some things he wanted to talk over."

"He isn't forcing the girls to stay here at MBI is he?" Takami asked.

"Not for now; I had to fight him for custody of the girls, for lack of better terms." Minato said, "They get to stay with me until half the Sekirei are released, but then they have to return to MBI and stay until all 108 Sekirei are winged."

"Hmm…" Takami said thoughtfully, "Benitsubasa, Haihane go gather the things you'll need for while your with Minato, and inform Karasuba about what's happened."

"Hai, Takami-san." Both girls answered then left the room.

"Now Minato, did Minaka say that all 108 Sekirei had to be winged or was it just implied." Takami asked concerned.

"Those were his exact words, why?" Minato asked.

"Shit, that fucking bastard," Takami cussed, "How dare the son of a bitch pull something like this on ou-… Never mind, but when I get my hands on him."

"Um… Mom, what are you talking about?" Minato asked concerned about his mother's outrage.

"Minato," Takami said briskly as her mode shifted, "I have some questions and I want you to answer honestly." Minato just nods his head, "Okay, first what do you know about the 'Sekirei Plan' and how do you feel about it?"

"The Sekirei Plan is some '_game'_ that psycho Minaka came up with were Sekirei have to fight each other until only one Sekirei is left standing," Minato said, "As for what I think of the _'game'_; I think it's horrible and inhuman. This thing should be stopped at all costs."

"I already told you that Sekirei have inhuman abilities because the Sekirei aren't human." Takami asked, "So in a logical sense the inhumane part doesn't matter as they're not human."

"So what, they are free thinking and feeling," Minato said getting anger, "plus I know for a fact Sekirei bleed red just like human."

"How do you know that?" Takami asked with a raised brow.

"Benitsubasa scrapped her knee when I crashed into her earlier," Minato said, "But that's a little off topic, isn't it? Plus it almost sounds as if you agree with this …_thing_."

"True, it is," Takami agreed, "What I think doesn't matter, I just have to do my job; and now final question, what do you think of Minaka?"

"I think he's completely psycho and needs to be locked away or something." Minato said with conviction.

"Good, you have my permission to kill him if you get the chance." Takami said.

"Mom!" Minato exclaimed, "Even though I get that he's a bad guy you can't just grant your son permission to murder someone."

"Not someone," Takami said, "Your father, well technically anyway; but that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean my father, are you sure?" Minato asked shocked.

"Of course I'm sure, seeing as he's the only man I've slept with, if you must know." Takami said, making Minato's face scrunch in disgust, "so yes he is both yours and Yukari's father, but I think that's enough family history."

"Is that why you were mad earlier." Minato asked.

"Sort of, but not really." Takami said, "Do you remember how I said that he likes to twist words and trick people?"

"Yes." Minato said.

"Well, he tricked you about getting the girls back," Takami said, "You see what he didn't tell you is that a handful of Sekirei are either unwingable or near impossible to wing or refuse to be winged for their own personal reasons, like No. 04 who think humans are weak."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"I guess you'll understand if I give you some examples," Takami said with a sigh, "Let's start with the two Sekirei that are presumed unwingable, No. 01- Miya Asama and No. 07- Akitsu. Miya is the first and oldest of the Sekirei, we really don't know much about her other than the fact she is different from the others. Years ago she fell in love with and married one of MBI top researchers, however she didn't emerge like the others do when they find their Ashikabi, and the man did have the capabilities of an Ashikabi. We never knew why, but I believe both Miya and her now deceased husband knew how to make her emerge, if it's even possible. Now No. 07, Akitsu was the same as the other Sekirei, though I think if everything had worked out she still would have been hard to wing. She is the 'Sekirei of Ice', and like her opposite the 'Sekirei of Fire' has an uncontrollable power. However each Sekirei had to go through a mandatory adjustment, done by MBI's researchers. Akitsu's researcher got power-hungry and for lack of better terms 'broke' making it so she'd never be able to have an Ashikabi."

"I get that much but what about the others?" Minato asked, "I thought every Sekirei was looking for their Ashikabi?"

"They are, mostly," Takami said, "There are some who do not wish to meet their Ashikabi for various reasons. The main one being that a Sekirei must do whatever their Ashikabi tells them to and as you said earlier, each Sekirei thinks and feels their own things, therefore they do not want someone telling them what to do or how to think or feel."

"Would people really do that?" Minato asked.

"Yes, not all people were raised as respectfully as you and your sister, you know that." Takami said, "But I have a feeling that should they meet the right person they will emerge for them, so I don't think you'll have to worry about them. It's more or less Sekirei No. 06 that would put a dent in you getting your girls back from Minaka, well No. 04 as well, but she will eventually be winged as she'll need an Ashikabi if she wishes to win against No. 01."

"Why do you say that?" Minato asked.

"While I said, No. 01 and No.07 can't be winged I think it would just take an exceptionally powerful and special Ashikabi to wing them," Takami said, "whereas No.06, Homura, has it in his head that he is defective and will never react to an Ashikabi. You see he is the 'Sekirei of Fire' and just as fire is uncontrollable and unpredictable so is his body and powers. Like No. 07 he is extremely powerful; but his true down side is that his body is unstable and won't stabilize unless he has an Ashikabi, his body and mind will then be whatever his Ashikabi wills it to be. He is determined not to let that happen and has therefore decided to protect the unwinged Sekirei, I fear what will happen when he is no longer needed as a guardian."

"Well even if all 108 Sekirei aren't winged," Minato started, "Which is something that seems likely I'll just have to find some way to get Benitsubasa and Haihane back."

"I'm glad you have the resolve," Takami said, "You're going to need it." Just then Benitsubasa and Haihane returned to the office both carrying a couple boxes. "Did you girls get everything you'll need for your stay with Minato?"

"Hai." Both girls answered her, "Also," Benitsubasa added, "Karasuba told us to tell you that if we're not using that MBI monkey neither is she as she finds the whole idea of an Ashikabi useless and thinks that humans are useless, powerless monkeys who will only hold her back and annoy her."

"I'll make sure to let Minaka know." Takami said, "So Minato what are you going to do now, I highly doubt that little apartment you're renting now is big enough for the three of you."

"We can use our MBI cards to get a house." Benitsubasa said.

"MBI cards?" Minato asked, not having her f them.

"Each Sekirei is given an unlimited MBI card before they leave." Takami explained.

"It's for our Ashikabi's use or our own." Haihane said.

"Well, you girls can keep them," Minato said "I'll find some other way to pay for our expenses, I just need to get a job."

"That's a good answer Minato," Takami said, "I'm glad I raised you so well, but that still doesn't help with your current living arrangements."

"We'll just stay in the apartment for tonight," Minato said, "then I'll start looking for another one in the morning."

"I'm in a good mood so I'll give you a place to try." Takami said, "No. 01, Miya runs her husband's old boarding house, MBI knows better than to interfere with her so you'll be safe. Plus, it's basically a neutral spot as no one is stupid enough to attack there as Miya is known as the 'Demon of the North'; the other Ashikabi and Sekirei don't know she is No.01 but they know she's dangerous and feared by MBI."

"Do you really think she'll let us stay there?" Minato asked, "I mean both Benitsubasa and Haihane work for MBI, even if it's unwillingly, plus I have some important ties to higher-ups in the plan. She may take that as us agreeing with the plan, and honestly I have a feeling she doesn't like the plan."

"You right she doesn't, as a matter-of-fact she wants Minaka's head on a platter, preferably a gold one to give it some real value." Takami said smirking at her morbid joke, "But Miya's a smart women and will listen to what you have to say. Plus she'll be a lenient landlady and will forgive you when you're late on your rent payments. Also all her other tenants are either hiding from MBI or just the plan as they are all Sekirei, so make sure not to mess up."

"We'll give it a shot," Minato said, "Do you have an address, I can go talk to her tonight after I get the girls settled in my apartment."

"I'll do you one better, because like I said I'm in a good mood." Takami said, "You can borrow my driver until 8 o'clock tonight, that's five hours. You should be able to speak with Miya and move your stuff in that time."

"Well then I guess we should go, if you guys are ready?"

"I'm ready." Haihane said.

"Let's go, Minato-sama." Benitsubasa said.

"One more thing though Minato," Takami said, "Make sure you send your sister your new address, she'll be coming to the city for college and if she can't visit you she'll be upset."

"Okay Mom I will." Minato said as he and the girls left the office.


End file.
